kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it can not be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. A bureaucrat can make other users into administrators or bureaucrats on their own wiki, or remove the "administrator" rank from a user. Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given bureaucratic access automatically. Wikia staff also automatically acquire bureaucratship, but will not be listed here. Note: A "semi-active" administrator is one whose edits and janitorial work are infrequent. The following users are bureaucrats: *Blue Ninjakoopa (talk·blog· · ) (semi-active) *Starry-Eyed Wonder (talk·blog· · ) (formerly Starman125) (semi-active) *Changtau2005 (talk·blog· · ) (semi-active) *NerdyBoutKirby (talk·blog· · ) *EmptyStar (talk·blog· · ) (inactive) *Iqskirby (talk·blog· · ) The following users are administrators: *Star Solister (talk·blog· · ) (formerly Timson622222) (semi-active) *Vaati the Wind Demon (talk·blog· · ) (inactive) *Gioku (talk·blog· · ) *Meta Kirby52 (talk·blog· · ) *Paul2 (talk·blog· · ) For a complete list of users with administrator access, . Former administrators *Gamefreak75 (talk·blog· · ) - Inactive. *Max2 (talk·blog· · ) - Founder of the Wiki, adminship revoked for several years' worth of inactivity. *Ville10 (talk·blog· · ) - Adminship revoked due to inactivity. *KirbyFan (talk·blog· · ) - Bureaucratship revoked due to unacceptable behavior. *Crystal lucario (talk·blog· · ) - Bureaucratship revoked due to inactivity. *Dantman (talk·blog· · ) - Bureaucratship revoked due to inactivity. *Kirby111 (talk·blog· · ) - Adminship revoked due to inactivity. *Katshuma (talk·blog· · ) - Adminship revoked due to inactivity. *YoshiFan (talk·blog· · ) - Adminship revoked due to inactivity. *Kirbyfan103 (talk·blog· · ) - Adminship revoked due to inactivity. *ParaGoomba348 (talk·blog· · ) - Adminship revoked due to inactivity. How do I use administrator powers? See the for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikias, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as " :Requests for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats and you wish to become an administrator, please contact the community staff on the Central Wikia. What should administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge." The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. ja:カービィWiki:管理者 Category:Administration of this site